Cataclysm: Embrace of the Dragoness II
by ValkyrieLead
Summary: Extended version of Chapter 44, Afterparty, for Cataclysm: Kalamanda Rising. With seemingly all of Valoran against them, including his own father and the king's court, Jarvan and Shyvana seek refuge from the pressure in a different manner. F...ighting? Mature for explicit themes and content.
1. Preface

**===Warning: Excessive Mature themes and Content===**

As a preface to this short work, similar to my previous Embrace of the Dragoness, I would like to state that this is very much smut with very serious themes and lots and lots of feelings. Please keep this in mind as you go forward.

This is the extended, explicit version of Cataclysm: Kalamanda Rising's Chapter 44: Afterparty, picking up about half way through. If you have not read it before this, I suggest you go and read my previous works for all of the little jokes and references. If you just want to enjoy some feels and sexy time, but you want the context of how they got where they are, go and read chapter 44. If you don't care about that either, go forth and read! Just keep in mind there is a lot of mood setting.

I also just wanted to give a special thanks to Methionin for all her help with this... I couldn't have done it without her.

-Val


	2. Part I

"Where are we going?" Shyvana asked, looking back to the doorway they had emerged from. Jarvan pushed past it, tugging her along. They moved swiftly through the castle, finally arriving at the prince's room. He pushed into his room, ensuring the doors were closed and locked behind him as she stepped into the room behind him. She looked about the open bedroom, glancing from the blue and gold adorned tapestries and bed to the dummies adorned with different sets of arms and armor. The last time she had been in here, Jarvan had gotten shot. Shyvana sniffed the air briefly and noticed that a plate of chocolate chip cookies that had been lain out on the table.

"You were planning this, weren't you?" Shyvana murmured, looking at Jarvan accusingly. Shyvana suppressed a smile as she grabbed a cookie and chewed on it. It was still warm. The room was slightly chilly, though the idea of sharing it with the prince was warm and inviting. "What are we doing here?"

Jarvan grinned as he tossed several pieces of his armor aside, the metal clanking against the ground and clattering away. He had stripped down to just his tunic and pants and though he struggled with the boots, he finally managed to kick them off, turning to Shyvana. He had pushed the door part way open, and he wore a crooked smile. "Let's go a round." He disappeared into the bathroom, the door nearly swinging shut behind him.

Shyvana's face immediately burned a fierce red. "W-w-what!?" The sound of running water could be heard from within the bathroom, the prince having left the dragoness standing alone in the room, bewildered and embarrassed. She looked about at the clothes, the pieces of uniform and armor the prince had strewn about, her face still burning red. She shed her gown and gloves, leaving only the light weight tunic that ran along her chest and fell over her stomach, ending high on her thighs. The chill of the evening air sent goose bumps running up and down her arms as she moved timidly towards the bathroom.

"Jarvan?" Shyvana gently pushed the bathroom door open, revealing a sea of pale, brightly polished stone. Ornate and overly opulent, the suite's bathroom was just as decadent as the rest of the rooms. It had a massive soaking tub that looked as if it could fit ten men, and a large shower and plenty of space. She stepped down the short corridor that opened into the main area of the bath, the stone uncharacteristically cool underfoot. "Jarvan?" Shyvana repeated himself, slightly louder this time. She stuck her head into the hall as if she expected an attack. She looked both ways, the bath to the right and the shower to the left. Steam rolled out from the shower, condensation making the stone wet and slick.

"In here." Jarvan's voice was drowned out by the sound up burbling water. "I had originally planned to ask you to dance in the more _traditional_ sense, but I think this will have to do." Jarvan chuckled softly. "It has been said that dancing was an art that stemmed from combat, refined to accept the body and show off the human form. Though, I personally always preferred fighting to dancing... I was never good at dancing."

The prince submerged his head under the water spigot of the sink, and was running cold water over his head. Shyvana paused in the doorway, leaning upon the frame. Jarvan cut the water off, but remained with his head hung over the sink bowl, letting the water drip from his long hair and down the drain. He sighed, pushing himself up. He tousled his hair with a towel till it was moderately dry, still rubbing the side of his head he turned, leaning back against the counter the sink basin sat on.

"Fighting?" Shyvana repeated softly. "What are you talking about?" Shyvana clutched her hands over her chest, her face burning red. "I thought… we were going to… uh…"

Jarvan blushed slightly, but grinned none then less. "If you'd prefer to take turns doing _that_ we can… I do have some things I'd love to try with you." His gaze danced over the dragoness's body, but as she drew her hands closer across her body, he knew the mood was far from right. _Well, let's see if we can't change that._ His cheeks burned a bit brighter shade of red but the teasing smile did not diminish. "I thought I'd give us a bit more even footing with a regular fight."

"Even footing?" Shyvana blinked a few times but a defiant smile seemed to slide over her face. _You're not the only one who can play games, prince. Time to put some new found knowledge to use._ She slid forward and raised her hands above her head, raising the hem of her thin-silken tunic higher on her hips. She raised one leg up slightly, crossing it over the other, exemplifying the curves of her legs and hips. She watched with satisfaction as Jarvan faltered slightly, struggling to stay on his feet as his gaze drifted down Shyvana's slender form.

"Uh…" Jarvan clicked his jaw shut, his face burning a violent red.

"So what was that about even footing?" Shyvana almost purred. Her face was an equally brilliant shade of pink, nearly that of her hair as she looked up at the prince. Her heart was thundering in her chest at the thought of being so scandalous, but her skin was covered in goose bumps. It was exhilarating.

Jarvan straightened up slightly, meeting her gaze. Shyvana's eyes slid down his body, taking in the scars peaking from beneath his clothes, taking in the curves and the hard lines of his muscles under the light fabric. She blushed slightly, suddenly overcome by the urge to run her fingers over the scars. His smile grew slightly wider as he leaned forward slightly, catching her gaze. "I'd ask where your clothes went, but... y'know, I'm just gonna sit here and enjoy the view." Jarvan said with a cocky grin as he leaned back. Shyvana glanced down at herself, her hands held over her chest, blushing slightly. The modesty had come crashing back, surprising her for a few seconds.

"Don't look..." Shyvana said softly. "You said you wanted to go a round... you're still wearing your clothes..." Jarvan blanched for a moment and then bellowed a hearty laugh, shaking his head. "What!" Shyvana stammered, her face again burning bright red.

"I was thinking fighting." Jarvan said with a crooked grin. "Just burn a little energy, cool off a bit, but you know, if you really would prefer _that_ , you can go ahead and blow m-..."

"Jarvan Lightshield, you jerk!" Shyvana shouted, turning away. "Just... just get out!"

"If you really want me to..." Jarvan said in a singsong tone, taking a half step towards the door.

"Wait..." The voice was fierce but desperate, as if Shyvana was afraid he was really going to leave. Jarvan sighed, his shoulders drooping as he stepped forward, pulling the dragoness into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. He set a hand upon her head, still chuckling softly as Shyvana punched him gently. Jarvan patted her head a few times, and watched as she blushed and glanced away. Jarvan chuckled; he knew that despite the childish nature of the gesture, that it was immensely comforting to Shyvana. Jarvan let his head fall back as he took a few deep breaths. Shyvana avoided looking at him, rubbing her nose quickly as if she had to hide something. Jarvan smiled to himself as Shyvana tried to peek at him from behind her bangs. She made a small sound when he caught her and smiled, watching her as she tried to hide her surprise.

"So like I said, let's go a round." Jarvan said, resting a hand upon the counter top. Shyvana paused, surprised. "We've got nothing better to do right now unless you've got an idea." His voice was suggestive, his smile playful.

"I can think of a few things." Shyvana said with a mildly entertained grin as she watched Jarvan peel the soaked white dress tunic off his chest. "But I'll humor you if this is really what you want to do." Jarvan took a hold of a corner of the tunic in his mouth and ripped a strip of fabric off the tail of the shirt and then another, wrapping both of them around his hands and cinching them tight. He cast the shirt aside as he walked up to Shyvana and leaned down to where his lips hovered just a few millimeters away from her's. "You win, we'll do it your way. I win and you show me what you've learned with that pretty little mouth of yours."

Shyvana glared at him, and Jarvan took a step back as orange and gold swirled through her eyes. She bared long, vicious fangs in a monstrous sneer. "You really want to see what I can do?"

Jarvan blinked a few times. He coughed. "Uh… You once told me that you and your dad used to fight to blow off steam." Jarvan said, taking a step back, putting a few steps between him and Shyvana. Jarvan rolled his head about, cracking his neck. "So, let's go a round. After that shitshow of a party, I need to blow a little steam off." Jarvan eased into a loose fighting stance, his feet vaguely shoulder width apart and his arms up in front of his face in defensive positions.

"This is hardly the place..." Shyvana said, looking around and then looking down at her hands hesitantly, noticing how they had darkened to a warm shade of bluish grey. She tucked her hands under her arms and glanced away, still looking hesitant.

"So you're chickening out then?" Jarvan said, bouncing back and forth from foot to foot. He smirked. "I guess I win by forfeit then."

Shyvana ignored his comment. "I don't want to hurt you.I've come so close to hurting people recently, if I keep doing that then-..." Shyvana threw up her guard as Jarvan swept forward, throwing a sharp jab at her. A burst of flames shielded her from the blow, and the sizzle and steam of Jarvan's fist wrappings caused her a worried look to sweep over her face. "See!" Shyvana said desperately. "I won't fight you."

"I don't care." Jarvan said, his guard still up, watching Shyvana with an even glare. "Fight me, Shy."

Shyvana looked annoyed as she glared at the prince. "But Jar-..."

"I told you, I don't care!" Jarvan said, gesturing for her to put her dukes up. Shyvana refused, starting to turn away, and the prince sighed. "No flames, no magic, no shields, just you and me, love. Our fists, our bodies, close and fast, simple kick boxing, that's it."

Shyvana blushed softly, looking the prince up and down. "But-..."

"I told you, I don't care!" Jarvan shouted, the dragoness finally grimacing.

"If you're going to ride my ass about this... the least you can do is pull my hair." Shyvana said stretching out her legs. She leaned on one leg and then the other, pulling her hair out and letting the braid fall behind her. "Don't blame me when you get hurt..."

"Oh yeah?" Jarvan said, a wide grin on his face, raising his hands up and starting to move back and forth from foot to foot again. "How about this... you win and I'll do whatever you want... I win and..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll blow your mind." Shyvana said, mirroring his grin. "Fair enough." Jarvan jumped forwards immediately, striking quickly with two low jabs that were aimed at Shyvana's stomach. She dodged the first and knocked the second aside, but she wasn't able to follow up quick enough as Jarvan brought his knee up and across, stopping just inches from Shyvana's side.

"One point." Jarvan took three steps backwards and resumed his guard, keeping his fists high and ready to block. "You're distracted, Shyvana." He smiled as a frustrated look turned to determination. "Forget about everything else, about everyone else. I want all of your concentration here on me." Shyvana's cheeks flushed slightly as she smiled toothily at him. She fixed her foot work and started pacing in a circle. Jarvan matched the circling motion, never dropping his guard.

Shyvana launched her attack as she slid forward along the slick stone, striking once with her right fist, Jarvan taking the blow with his forearm. She quickly followed up with two more strikes that went high left and then low right, with her right and left hands, striking across her body. She jumped backwards as Jarvan tried to strike back with his elbow, his footwork quickly shuffling forward and then backwards as Shyvana advanced and retreated, matching her aggression with aggression. Jarvan slid forwards quickly striking out at her legs with his foot, trying to trip her, but she stepped backwards quickly and then back in to go for a strike. Jarvan parried the four strikes she launched with his arms again, taking some of the hits directly and knocking some aside. He ducked the last one, dropping low and sweeping Shyvana from her feet, sending her to her butt. He swept in and struck at her head, stopping the punch just short of striking her again.

"Two points." Jarvan said, offering his hand to Shyvana. She brushed some water from her chin with the back of her hand and accepted Jarvan's hand. Jarvan hauled her up and Shyvana slid straight into Jarvan's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Jarvan responded to the kiss in earnest, inhaling sharply as excitement surged through his body. Shyvana brushed her tongue across his lips and slid her tongue into his mouth when he had parted them. Their tongues tangled briefly as Shyvana held onto him, pushing her body against Jarvan's chest. She could feel something pressing against her stomach as she let her hand get tangled in Jarvan mane of black hair. She felt her own body growing warm, a tingling sensation spreading through her body. The warmth she felt was warmest between her legs, but she ignored it, sliding her leg up between them. Shyvana kicked off of the prince's chest, sending him crashing backwards into the soaking tub as she arced gracefully through the air. Shyvana landed nimbly on the edge of the pool, a victorious grin on her face.

"One point." Shyvana purred aloud, watching as the bubbles rose and broke the surface of the water. She ran her hand across her chin, she had felt a thin rivulet of saliva dripping from her mouth. She blushed slightly but watched as the bubbles slowed and then disappeared from the surface of the water. Shyvana waited for Jarvan to surface, watching the blurry dark shape of his body remaining unmoving. "...Jarvan?" She leaned down, closer to the water, hesitant to get much closer.

The prince burst from the water like a predator surfacing from the depths of the ocean and wrapped his hands around Shyvana, pulling her into the water and dunking her. He kept his hands wrapped around her tightly as he lifted her clear of the water.

"Three points!" Jarvan proclaimed excitedly as Shyvana coughed.

"That was a dirty trick!" Shyvana spat angrily up at Jarvan. She shook her head, casting water over his chest, sweeping water from her face and wiping the hair plastered to her cheeks aside. Color flooded her cheeks though as Jarvan watched her eyes fall upon his chest. There was a moment where Jarvan looked into her deep magenta eyes, but the prince glanced down, following the gentle curves of her neck over the smooth, silken skin of her chest, down, letting his eyes fall over the generous swell of her breasts. He felt his face burn brilliantly as he stared at her breasts, glistening in the water. Her arms slid up his chest and wrapped around his neck, drawing him down. He felt the softness of her lips pressed against his, and tasted the warm sweetness of the cookies she had eaten just before. He let his tongue run over her sweet lips, hoping to get a better taste of those delicious cookies. Her lips parted and let his tongue slide into her mouth, twisting and tangling with her tongue. Jarvan let his hands slide down her slender waist, riding over the swell of her hips, and sliding down the warmth of her supple thigh. He felt the strength of her muscles twisting and coursing beneath the silken skin, slowly letting her hand slide up her thigh, dragging the thin tunic up with it. His hands ran gently over the rough, lacey material of her undergarments. Jarvan felt her breath quicken as his hand slid over her hip, gently gliding over the skin, sliding down over the swell of her butt. He cupped one cheek, feeling his fingers sink into the supple, silken skin as he pulled her body up against him. He squeezed and gently kneaded the supple flesh, his tongue still tangled with hers, taking in the delicious taste of those chocolate chip cookies.

Jarvan felt her sleek, warm skin pressed against his naked chest, her stomach pressed up against the strain Jarvan felt in his pants. Shyvana finally slid back from the prince's lips, looking up at him with flushed cheeks, her breath quickened and her chest rising and falling against his, the smooth whiteness of her skin rising and falling against his chest. She slid her arms free from his neck and then slid about, letting her back press against him. Shyvana grabbed his hands and dragged them across her taut stomach, pushing up against him. She pressed her butt against the thickness he could feel pressed against him now, only growing harder as she writhed against him. Jarvan let his hands slide up her stomach and grasped her breasts. Shyvana moaned aloud, the sound escaping her lips and echoing against the polished stone as she blushed furiously. Shyvana's face burned from the sound that had escaped her lips.

"No fair!" Shyvana gasped, panting softly. Jarvan held on though, continuing to squeeze and massage her ample chest. Wrapped in the sleek thin fabric, Jarvan let his hands slide free, only to slide down behind her back. Shyvana was blushing furiously now as she struggled against Jarvan's grip. She was having trouble finding her strength as Jarvan kneaded her breasts, slipping one hand inside her shirt. The sensation of his rough skin against her delicate chest was enough to get her to moan aloud, her body becoming putty in his hands. Jarvan slid away and pulled himself from the tub, a devilish grin on his face. Shyvana was blushing furiously and she had to wipe away a tendril of saliva that had dribbled down her chin.

"You can always just give up now and let me have my way with you if you're really that horny..." Jarvan said with an imperious grin, tapping his head. Shyvana blushed but pulled herself from the tub, swiping water from her hair and looking in the mirror. Horns had formed atop her head and her eyes were orange slits that faded back to their magenta color as she blinked a few times. She looked down at her hands, scales had crept along her fingers and over her hands. She looked at Jarvan as the horns slid away, her eyes returning to magenta, her scaled hands returning to a pale color.

"Make up your mind about what you want to do!" Shyvana said fiercely as she settled into a cat stance. "Or are you trying to get me worked up?"

Jarvan snorted and grinned. "Well, yes, and I'm trying to piss you off as well!"

"Well it's working!" Shyvana snarled as she shook the water off her body, noticing the prince's eyes lingering a bit on her form. "What's the point of this? Aside from you simply staring at me?"

"Beat me and I'll tell you!" Jarvan said, gesturing her forward with the waggle of a finger. "Or maybe all of those cookies are what's slowing you down? I noticed your curves are just a little bit sweeter… just a little bit more for me to grab. So, bring it, hot stuff. Hit me with your best shot." Shyvana grinned coyly as she raised her hands above her. The white tunic was all but transparent and as she lowered her arms backwards in a languid stretch that showed off all of her assets. Jarvan watched as her tunic stretched, squeezing her breasts across her chest, her hips bare, only the thin lacey material stretching across her skin. She turned slightly so Jarvan could take in the full curve of her shapely backside. She saw Jarvan's guard drop just a bit. Shyvana struck fast and quick, ducking low and striking at his arms with a flurry of blows, following with a quick strike that glanced off his shoulder. She drove on, into the attack, following up with a left waist-high kick as Jarvan tried to turn to block the flurry of right hand blows. Jarvan was stepping to the side as well as Shyvana kicked, and she wasn't able to stop the kick. The blow connected, the thud echoing up through Shyvana's body. She hesitated, starting to apologize for it, but Jarvan had already dropped his arm down around her leg. He wore a lewd grin as he enjoyed the liberal view of her legs. Jarvan kept one leg raised, looking down at the gorgeous swell of her backside. He let his hands side up her leg, pulling her back against his waist, letting his hips bump against her. Shyvana yelped as the prince slapped her butt before he twisted her about. Shyvana spun in the air and landed on both of her hands. She looked back over her shoulder and had to blush as Jarvan was looking down at her.

"Have I ever told you that you have a really nice ass?" Jarvan said, holding onto her leg and twisting it about in a hold. Shyvana pushed off the ground and twisted about, breaking free of Jarvan's hold. She twisted one leg over Jarvan's shoulder and pulled herself up, the look of surprise on Jarvan's face more than enough to give her a giddy smile. She brought her other leg up as she ran her hands into the stunned Jarvan's hair, holding on as she wrapped her long legs around his neck. She rocked once up against his face with a cruel, almost teasing grin before she spun and slid down his back. She grinned and patted his butt, spinning and kicking, sending him stumbling forward.

"You're not too bad off, yourself." Shyvana mused with a singsong tone. Jarvan spun about as he ducked back, a shiver running down his spine. "I would tell you that you're distracted as well, and that I want all your attention here on me, but I think that _is_ your issue right now." Shyvana offered him a devious grin.

"Holy shit." Jarvan muttered breathlessly, blinking stupidly, his mind struggling to catch up. "Where'd you learn that and who the hell do I have to beat the life out of?" Shyvana strutted past, making sure her rear bounced up and down just enough to catch his eye. She strutted straight past him, letting a finger drift over his chin as she passed. She flipped her hair over and smacked him in the face with her mane of long red hair, soaking him again. Jarvan barked an entertained laugh, wiping water and hair from his face.

"Here and there..." Shyvana said with a tantalizingly melodious voice. She paused, spinning about and strutting back up to Jarvan. He sucked in a breath as Shyvana walked a pair of fingers up Jarvan's body, brushing her fingers along his abs and his pecs. She ran a hand up his arm and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh and..." She leaned up against Jarvan, letting her chest brush teasingly against him. "That's three." She struck him square in the stomach. The prince hunched over, groaning. Shyvana pushed him gently backwards and watched as he tumbled backwards into the tub, water splashing and sloshing over the edge of the pool.

Jarvan thrashed under the surface of the water for several seconds before he finally surfaced, spluttering. He coughed as he cleared his lungs of water, only to get something dropped on his head. He struggled with the wet garment, finally managing to pull it off, struggling with the fabric for a few seconds before he realized what it was. He grinned, tossing Shyvana's tunic and bra onto the stone as he pulled himself from the water.

"Now it gets really fun." Jarvan hollered after Shyvana. He emerged from the bathroom cautiously, sticking his head out first. Jarvan chuckled as he emerged, posting his fists upon his hips, watching Shyvana with a grin. "I suppose that makes four, right?" Jarvan said, gesturing to the cookie that Shyvana was munching on. She paused, blushing and standing up, brushing the crumbs from her hands. She chewed quickly and then took a sip from a mug that had appeared in their time in the bathroom, pausing then lifting the mug all the way up, downing the entire thing in a single go. She exhaled slowly, the rich scent of chocolate heavy in the room. Her cheeks were a warm shade of pink as her eyes slowly ran up the prince's body.

"Your point." Shyvana said, smiling coyly, despite the fact that she was wearing nothing but water drenched bottoms. "But, I want you to explain to me what exactly we're doing here." Shyvana said, eying the tray again, her hand drifting towards it. She shook her head and then looked up at Jarvan. He smiled. The fear and timid trepidation that had consumed the magenta orbs before was gone, replaced with determination and confidence, though not a small amount of frustration as well. "This entire evening… why all the anger, why all the fighting, why all of this?"

"It's still only four to three." Jarvan said with a smile. "You haven't won: you don't get an answer quite yet."

"Fine then, let's go." Shyvana said, setting her jaw. "I guess I'm going to have to beat the answer out of you." She grabbed a cookie and stuck it into her mouth, munching on it happily as she lowered herself into a fighting stance again. Jarvan grinned as he lowered himself into a similar stance as he brought one hand up in a guard position, keeping the other loose next to his body. Shyvana noticed the change in stance as she swallowed the last of her cookie, licking her fingers as tantalizingly as possible. Jarvan crossed one foot over the other, starting the slow circle again, ignoring the gesture. "You've been a bit distracted up till now, Jarvan. Maybe you could explain that as well... perhaps you've got something on your mind? Perhaps something you might want to do to someone… to me…"

"Maybe. It is rather hard to watch you walk around with your chest hanging out, making such a mess with every single bite of cookie you take. You're getting my room dirty." Jarvan said, grinning. Shyvana simply grinned coyly, batting her eyelids as prettily as possible, refusing to ignore his jab.

"If you like, I can put them away." Shyvana said, crossing her arms over her chest playfully.

"No need..." Jarvan said with a grin. "You'd just be taking them out later anyways..."

"Funny, I was going to say the same about your trousers there." Shyvana took that exact moment to attack, catching Jarvan with his legs crossed, the prince stumbling as she came. As he stumbled though, he rolled to the side, ducking under Shyvana's overhand strike that was aimed directly for his chest. As he rolled up to his feet, he reached out and gave Shyvana a brisk slap on the butt, causing the Dragoness to jump, turning to face him. She growled, her brow creased in anger.

"We'll call that a half..." Jarvan said winking. Shyvana gave him a toothy grin as she kissed her hand and blew Jarvan a kiss. She smiled coyly as a small flaming heart floated through the air towards Jarvan. He raised an eyebrow, a sardonic grin on his face as it closed with him. It popped and sparkled, creating a smiley face right in front of Jarvan.

Shyvana was already high in the air as the fireworks exploded in his face, distracting him just long enough for Shyvana to launch herself through the air, propelled by her flames. She landed two feet squarely on Jarvan's chest, sending him crashing to the ground, rolling backwards once, and crashing to a halt against the wall. He blinked the pain away though, watching as Shyvana leaned forward towards him, giving him a lovely view of her chest.

"Eyes are up here, your highness..." Shyvana said, raising his chin with a finger.

"Seriously..." Jarvan said, pushing himself up off the ground, his breathing only slightly labored. "Where did this side of you come from?" He wore a cheeky grin that told of his curiosity and his entertainment at the same time.

"This is what you get when I spend the better part of a month training with a bunch of swaggering block heads with their pricks doing more thinking than their heads." Shyvana, shrugging. "All I hear about is sex, food and how much soldiers hate training. You can also thank Delancey next time you see her, she likes to give me hints about how to _endear_ you."

"I'll make sure to thank her... And sock her in the jaw." Jarvan growled, starting to circle again. Shyvana came immediately though, launching a flurry of blows at Jarvan that he had to step back multiple times, trying to soak up the punishment Shyvana was putting out.

"What's wrong, too afraid to make the first move?" Shyvana snarled between volleys of punches.

"Nope, just thinking about how much I'm going to enjoy this." He raised his arm up and blocked a haymaker that Shyvana flung out, attacking with a step to the side as she tried to maneuver around Jarvan's defenses. She took a half step back as she prepared another flurry of blows. Jarvan took this as a sign to attack, stepping inside her circle of guard, knocking one of her hands aside as she tried to come up with a block. Jarvan brought his arm up as he tried to land a blow onto her stomach, but she knocked it aside, landing a hard punch on his arm that snapped his arm back. Jarvan stepped out of range, waiting for her to come again.

Shyvana's breathing was starting to grow heavy, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Shyvana launched a high kick that Jarvan blocked with an arm and quickly sidestepped a jab, knocking the quick follow up strike aside with his other arm. He took another step back as he took several punches that were meant to be body blows on the arm, the strikes now starting to add up, the pain of what would undoubtedly be bruises forming on his arms. Jarvan was biding his time though, letting Shyvana wear herself down and soaking up the blows.

"Getting tired?" Jarvan taunted, still moving slowly around the floor, letting Shyvana come as she wanted and poking a few blows back to keep her interested.

"No!" Shyvana said with strained grin. "I just..." She wasn't able to finish her statement as Jarvan immediately stepped in. He shielded off a blow to the shoulder and ducked the strike that Shyvana launched at his head, stepping up to her, practically chest to chest. Jarvan brought his arms up her body and lifted her off her feet, pulling her into a deep kiss. Shyvana wrapped her arms around his shoulder and he could feel a leg getting not so subtly wrapped around him as he pushed slightly deeper, brushing his tongue across her lips. They parted for him and their tongues twisted for a few brief seconds before Jarvan slide backwards, his eyes focused on the dragoness.

"Mmmm..." Jarvan said with an amused grin. "You taste like chocolate..." Shyvana tapped him on the head with her hand, leaning her forehead against his.

"And I believe that makes five." Shyvana said with a proud but mischievous grin. "You can start by fetching me a cookie." Shyvana said, sliding out of Jarvan's grip and taking a step back. "And then you get to explain everything to me."

"How about you fetch me a cookie, instead." Jarvan said, raising an eyebrow, trying not to grin. "I believe I won." Shyvana slunk forwards, walking a hand downwards along his body from his shoulder this time.

"Ah, but that's not the case." Shyvana said, wagging a finger in front of Jarvan's face. "You didn't actually land a blow... you thought you'd just sneak a kiss and grab my butt." Her smile widened as Jarvan frowned. "So technically I won."

"Oh?" Jarvan said, frowning as he raised an eyebrow. He wore a thoughtful expression for several moments before letting a smile break across his face. "How about this: I'll share the victory with you on one condition." Jarvan wrapped her arms around Shyvana and pulled her into a hug.

Shyvana embrace the affectionate gesture, but when she started to separate, she leaned back and cast him a wary look, narrowing her eyes. "And what condition is that?"

"Just let me apologize for earlier." Jarvan said quietly, sliding forward to wrap the dragon in another hug. Shyvana was surprised at his words but as the moment of shock quickly passed, she slid her arms tightly around him as he rested his chin against the top of the dragoness's head. "I wanted tonight to be fun and enjoyable for you, but instead it was an unmitigated disaster." Jarvan hung his head, taking a deep breath of Shyvana's scent. He released her and stepped away, dropping towards the edge of the bed. He sunk down to the floor next to it, letting his head roll back, resting it against the soft surface as he took a few deep breaths. "Had I known things were going to degrade like that, I would have insisted that father call this charade off. It was ill timed and poorly executed." Jarvan glanced at the dragoness, watching as she turned and then shrunk down next to him, her back against the bed frame. She hugged her legs to her chest, leaning up against him.

"You weren't responsible for it." Shyvana said softly, shaking her head. "You were just trying to make the best of a bad situation. Besides, you didn't embarrass yourself like I did...Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm losing control of myself. My flames are starting to burn hotter than they should... appearing at times when they shouldn't." She pulled away from Jarvan, shaking her head and holding her arms close around her, letting her shoulders rise and fall slowly as she breathed deeply.

Jarvan furrowed his brow and frowned as she shook her head side to side. "What in the world is wrong, Shy?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and he could see tears welling in her eyes as she cowered backwards in fear. "I feel something deep within me... something black and hateful." She shook her head and started to pull herself backwards across the floor when Jarvan tried to draw closer to her. "Don't! You'll merely get burned!" Jarvan sat up and scruffed his hair, growling as he did.

"Damnit, I don't care!" Jarvan roared, reaching over and wrapping his arms around her waist. He dragged her back close again, tugging her into his lap, glaring intently at her. She looked surprised and afraid, the expression a child wore the first time they accidentally stepped on a new puppy's tail. Shyvana clamped her eyes shut, expecting danger.

But nothing happened.

"Jarvan..." Shyvana began to say, her voice hoarse as she opened her eyes, expecting a disapproving frown. The prince offered her a crooked but warm grin.

"Silence, Shy." He said gruffly, holding her cheek with one hand, the other wrapped around her body, holding her tight. "I don't want to hear it." Her lips trembled as he held her close, stroking her hair gently. The dragoness buried her face in his neck as a few sobs wracked her body. Jarvan lowered her to the ground slowly, as she wrapped her arms around his chest and held on tight.

"Now please... tell me what's wrong." Jarvan said gently, letting her gain her composure.

"I just... I don't know what's wrong we me." Shyvana said, wiping the tears from her cheeks with her palm. "There is a dark, angry feeling within me... It hates when you look away from me and it makes me feel isolated when you laugh with your friends." She tried to tear herself away from Jarvan's grasp, but he held tight. He firmly grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards, pushing his lips against hers. He could feel the brush of tears upon her cheeks against his own, and her lashes tickled him as they fluttered shut. She had been taken aback and had tried to pull away, but he held her tight and kissed her deeply till she began to melt into the embrace. He finally slid back, though he let his lips linger on hers. Shyvana inhaled deeply, as if she had been so lost in the sensation and the warmth of their embrace that she had forgotten to breathe.

"No fair." Shyvana murmured, blushing as she wiped a tear from one cheek. Jarvan chuckled softly, wiping away another with his thumb as he cupped her cheek.

"All's fair in love and war." Jarvan said gently. "You didn't hurt me with them when we were just fighting did you? Besides, I'm not afraid of a little heat."

"Everyone else is afraid though..." Shyvana said softly, exhaling deeply. "How can we be together when everyone hates me so? You're a prince, and I merely a common dragon. Everyone thinks I'm just your dog… a pet… a play thing… And I killed those men…"

"Shyvana," Jarvan said softly, smiling. "There is nothing 'common' about you. And as far as I'm concerned, many people humiliated themselves tonight, and none of them looked anywhere near as good as you in your dress." Jarvan offered her an easy grin that brought some color to her cheeks. "What those men in there said to you was hardly appropriate considering both the setting and the station they hold, but I've always been told that alcohol only makes someone more truthful. Your anger and outrage merely proved that you were more human than any of them, which is impressive considering you _are_ only half human." Jarvan winked, letting his smile fade. He sunk back against the edge of the bed, still holding onto the dragoness possessively.

"The political scene here in Demacia isn't so clean right now." Jarvan murmured, looking down at Shyvana, the dragoness now curled up into his lap. "The council is split between inaction and action against Noxus. The military can see all the signs that Noxus is beginning to prepare for war, but here in Demacia, the requests for troops and supplies are held up in the council chambers. The councilor who decided to voice his opinions this evening is one of the biggest opponents to my father's requests to requisition troops and supplies. Yankov…" Jarvan started to growl but the sound died in his throat. "He is playing the devil's advocate at every step. Anything he can do to undermine me undermines my father. Right now, the easiest way anyone can get to me is through you. That's why Fury and his goons attacked you. Jormander was trying to strike me where it would hurt the most... you." Jarvan rested his forehead against the crown of Shyvana's head, taking a few deep breaths. "If I were to lose you, if anything were to happen to you, I would be lost, Shyvana." Shyvana pressed against him, a hand resting against his chest, the other laced within Jarvan's grasp.

"Can I get up?" Shyvana murmured, looking up to the prince. There was no regret or fear in her eyes, only happiness, pink tingeing her cheeks.

"Sure…" Jarvan murmured, helping her up with a hand. He watched as Shyvana padded over to where her clothes had been discarded and she kneeled, pulling out a long slender knife. She blushed slightly as she looked down at the weapon, moving back to Jarvan's side and sat down next to him, tucking her legs under her as she clutched the weapon to her chest.

"I had hoped to give this to you earlier, but I think this is as good a time as any." Shyvana murmured as she handed the prince the knife, letting him hold the blade up in front of his face. He examined the ornate knife, drawing the blade from the sheath just enough to examine the sheen of the steel. He returned the knife to the sheath, examining the pommel, the snarling dragon's head looking back at him, rubies glinting in the eyes. He ran a finger over the grip.

"This is horn..." Jarvan said, looking down at the dragoness. "It is not yours, is it?"

Shyvana's surprise only served to delay the giggles for a few moments. She smiled broadly and shook her head, though it died slightly as she ran a few fingers along the horn, letting her hand rest on Jarvan's wrist. "It was Kampf's horn... I had Ambassador Poppy forge it so that you won't ever forget what we share. I was told a good gift would be something to commemorate a good memory, but I don't think I could ever just choose one."

Jarvan looked at the blade and then smiled again, leaning in and kissing Shyvana. "Thank you, love. I shall keep it with me always. I only wished I had been able to show you a more fun evening. I had a lot planned, but it seems to have fallen to pieces already."

"I had fun." Shyvana said softly, taking the knife from him and setting it on the bedside table. She poked him in the side, the prince jumping in surprise. "Besides, you already apologized once. Keep trying and I might just beat you till you can't speak anymore."

Jarvan looked surprised for a moment and then grinned, letting his head fall back to look to the ceiling of the room. His head rolled slightly to the side as he peered towards the window across the room, and though the sheer curtains were drawn, he could see heavy snowflakes gently drifting past, silhouetted by a distant light from a different tower. He held his hand out as if to try and catch a snowflake in his palm. "I'm sor-..." He caught himself, sneaking at glance at the dragoness before continuing. "This evening was supposed to be all about you in a good way. You were to be introduced as both a hero and my consort. Now..." Jarvan exhaled sharply. "Well I think I managed to piss off just about every councilman, politician, and military official in that hall." Jarvan ran and hand over his face and sighed.

"Thank you for doing so." Shyvana said, closing her eyes, and lacing her fingers with Jarvan's fingers. "To me, it meant so much."

"For pissing a bunch of really old jerks?" Jarvan asked, grinning as he looked over at Shyvana. "Sure, if that's all it takes to keep you happy, I'll gladly keep pissing people off." He slid towards the ground, laying out on the cool floor. Shyvana dropped on top of him, resting her chin on his chest.

Jarvan stroked her hair gently, tenderly, running a hand up and through her hair, bringing it back along her jaw to cup her chin, lifting it as he leaned up and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. He ran his hand up and across her brow, brushing hair from her face and behind her ear. Shyvana blushed as Jarvan cupped her cheek again, nuzzling his hand. Jarvan grinned toothily as Shyvana looked up at him with coy eyes, blinking a few times as he brought her chin up against and lifted his head to hers. He held her cheek as he kissed her deeply, passionately, letting his other hand run down her neck, onto her shoulder and then down her back. Shyvana shivered as his hand settled on her side, just above the line of her panties, the boy shorts riding just a bit low. Shyvana brought her arms up, pressing them against Jarvan's chest and blushing deeply as she looked up at him.

"You're shaking..." Jarvan said quietly, still running his hand along her side gently.

"I always get nervous..." Shyvana said, puffing her cheek out and glancing away.

"Heh." Jarvan grinned, brushing a few locks of hair out of Shyvana's face. "Well, you're cute when you're nervous." The prince sat up, letting Shyvana slide away before he pushed himself up to his feet. Shyvana gave him a pixie-like grin, looking up at him and blushing again. Jarvan offered her a hand and she accepted, letting the prince pull her to her feet. She slide into the prince's arms as she stood, though she still shivered against the cool again and the chilly stone underfoot. The dragoness looked up at the prince and smiled at him, her magenta eyes gleaming brilliantly.

"You're pretty cute yourself." Shyvana said quietly. Jarvan blushed, glancing away, leaving Shyvana to giggle. Jarvan grabbed her hands and then took a step back, looking Shyvana up and down, a smile on his face. Shyvana wore a look of surprise on her face as she held onto Jarvan's hands, following his gaze up and down her body. "Uh..." Shyvana blushed, ducking her chin and glancing to the side. "Wha... what are you looking at?"

"You." Jarvan said with a glowing smile.

"Me?" Shyvana said, a quizzical look on her face. Her cheeks were still toned with pink as she looked up at him with her mouth just barely hanging open.

"Mhm." Jarvan mused, titling his head to the side as he watched her, his own face tinged pink. He walked his gaze up her slender, powerful legs, pausing as he passed his gaze over her thighs, a smile starting to spread on his face as he remembered his time trapped between them. His gaze wandered up to her hips and stomach, drinking in the hourglass figure she managed to maintain thanks to her constant strenuous exercise. Her stomach was taut but not overly muscled; she had fine lines but it was still soft on the eyes. He continued upwards, pausing as he gazed upon her chest. Supple and round, her breasts were full and perky, still high and tight, accented with small, perfect pink nipples that stood out hard in the cool air. Her collar was pronounced as he held her arms out, away from her body, her shoulders a bit wider than average. Shyvana had a slender neck, her face perfectly heart shaped as long strands of crimson hair fell on either side of her head, a long, thick braid of hair resting over one shoulder. She had full, pink lips and a small nose perched just above it. Her lips were just tinged with pink, though not as deep a shade of red as her cheeks. Brilliant magenta eyes stared back at him, matching his gaze, a slight glow to them in the dimmed light of the bedroom.

Jarvan felt his cheeks warm slightly. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm ever going to wake up. It still feel like I'm lost in a dream with you." He shook his head, wearing a crooked grin. "Sorry... that was cornier than I meant it to be."

Heat rippled above Shyvana's head, her face so fierce a red that Jarvan couldn't tell where her hair stopped and her face began. She shook her head side to side, her hair swaying as she did, her chest jiggling slightly as well. "N-no..." She stammered sheepishly. "I... I like it when you say things like that." She gave him a small smile as she took a step back. She felt her foot hit the edge of the bed and she lowered herself down, pulling Jarvan with her. Jarvan lowered her to the bed and they started to lower himself down but Shyvana stopped him by putting a foot on his chest and pushing him up slightly. Jarvan raised an eyebrow. "Lose the pants, first." Shyvana said with a sly grin. "They're still soaked."

Jarvan grabbed Shyvana's foot and lifted it to his shoulder, lifting her butt slightly off the bed, slowly planting a series of kisses up Shyvana's leg, letting his tongue caress the skin ever so lightly. Shyvana hissed softly as Jarvan gently squeezed and caressed her butt, slowly lowering himself down. His lips gently slid over the velvety soft skin between Shyvana's thighs, his tongue gently playing over the skin. He gingerly bit at the soft flesh, feeling the dragoness quiver in excitement as he slowly got closer and closer. Jarvan smiled to himself as he let his tongue trace just along the line of her underwear, slowly rising up onto her hip. Shyvana was holding onto the quilt as she groaned, squirming in his grip, bucking slightly under his touch. Jarvan started down again, drifting closer and closer to her core, letting his tongue gently play under the edge of the lacey bottoms. He gently kissed the warm center, feeling the heat radiating from Shyvana before starting to gently caress her other thigh. Shyvana groaned as he bit the soft skin, looking longingly up at him. Jarvan slid back, rising to his feet, grinning down at the dragoness.

Shyvana moaned softly as she twisted on the bed. "Tease..." She purred with a pout.

"You're sweet." Jarvan said with a grin, watching as Shyvana's cheeks tinged pink. "Besides, it's not just my trousers that are soaked." Shyvana blushed furiously now, pulling her leg off of Jarvan and closing them up, letting them fall gently to the side. Jarvan met her gaze and chuckled as Shyvana bit her bottom lip, looking up a Jarvan with inviting, half lidded eyes. Jarvan undid the button on his trousers and lowered them down, kicking them away as he crawled onto the bed on top of Shyvana. He wore a cheeky grin as he went in for a kiss, taunting Shyvana as she started to come up to meet his lips, backing off at the last second. Shyvana pouted as he hovered above her face, repeating this teasingly, trying to come at her from different angles.

"You..." Shyvana muttered as she finally wrapped her arms around Jarvan's neck and pulled him down on top of her, planting her lips onto his. She held him down by the neck as she forced her tongue into his mouth, grappling with his tongue for a few seconds before Jarvan finally had to peel her off him, breathing deeply.

"That was..." Jarvan gasped, looking down as Shyvana as she played with his hair, running a hand through it, dropping it over his shoulder.

"Better?" Shyvana said with a sly grin.

"Intense." Jarvan said, shaking his head and smiling. Shyvana doodled circles on Jarvan's pectoral with her fingernail, a coy smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"You taste like cookies." Shyvana said, blushing slightly.

Jarvan couldn't help but chuckle. "Silly thing." He shook his head slightly as he lowered himself down to her again, kissing her deeply, letting her tongue explore his mouth for a few moments before sliding his lips along her jaw line towards her ear. Shyvana let her head fall back against the bed, a content smile on her face as her eyes fluttered shut. Jarvan tickled her earlobe with his tongue and then gently nibbled at it, running teeth lightly over the skin, a sharp intake of breath from Shyvana causing him to smile. He lowered his lips to her neck, kissing gently before again nibbling along the skin, Shyvana groaning as she stretched her arms out above her. Jarvan used one hand to keep himself propped up, and he let the other slide along the smooth skin of her side, carefully avoiding her erogenous zones. He let his tongue play down her collar, sometimes adding a kissing here and there, lowering his mouth along the gentle swell of her bosom.

He left a trail around her nipples, nipping and kissing the tender flesh on the underside of her breasts, letting his free hand slide up the side of her body, feeling goose bumps all along her skin. He took a handful of her breast as he rolled her nipple gently between his teeth and Shyvana groaned again, her back arching up as she tried to push her body up against Jarvan.

Jarvan took this as a sign to continue, lowering himself even further down, letting his free hand continue kneading Shyvana's breasts, the flesh supple and soft in his hand. He ran his tongue down along her stomach, her muscles rippling just below the skin. Jarvan let his lips slowly begin to slide down, pausing on the lacey material. Jarvan ran his free hand down over her hip, slowly letting his fingers take in every inch of her warm, soft skin. It glowed in the dim light as his fingers ran over her hips. He let his finger nails gently scrape over her skin, slowly sliding under the edge of the waist band, slowly starting to drag them down. Shyvana's hips slowly rose up as if she had been waiting for this but Jarvan slid his hand slowly from along the band of the underwear, his hand sliding over her butt. Shyvana growled softly but it became a moan when she felt his rough hand grasp her backside, squeezing and kneading it slowly and tenderly. Jarvan kept teasing Shyvana's chest, slowly letting his hand caress her as she moaned.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana murmured longingly. Her magenta eyes glowed as she looked down at him with a smoky, half-hooded gaze that caused Jarvan to feel an ache in his pants. He forced himself to take a deep, slow breath as he let his lips slowly run over Shyvana's warm core, feeling the damp fabric against his lips as he playfully kissed the center. Shyvana hissed softly, slowly blowing out a long breath. Jarvan bit the soft flesh that peeked out from beneath the white underwear. Jarvan slowly let his tongue slide under the panties, gently sliding along the pink, fleshy folds of Shyvana's molten core as pressing the tip of his tongue into the warm, soft center. It was hot and wet as his tongue dipped into the nectar that leaked from the dragoness as she inhaled sharply. Jarvan pressed his tongue deeper and felt Shyvana's thighs tighten around his head. Jarvan slowly ran his tongue up the warm, wet folds, the tip of his tongue just barely running over the hard nub at the top of the warmth.

Shyvana shivered almost violently as she moaned, her leg coming up slightly, wrapping around the back of Jarvan's head as if to hold him in place. She brought her head up and looked down at the prince, her breath wavering as Jarvan slowly ran his tongue up, under the edge of Shyvana's underwear taking them in his teeth as he tugged them upwards, drawing them against her core. Shyvana groaned, dropping her head back onto the bed and taking handfuls of the blanket as she arched her back. Jarvan kissed her skin tenderly, trailing more slowly back down towards the inside of Shyvana's thigh, gently nipping at the muscle between her core and thigh.

Shyvana growled softly, letting it roll into a soft groan. She raised her hips slightly, presenting it to Jarvan. "Please…" the dragoness murmured, shooting Jarvan another inviting, heavy look. "Stop teasing me…"

Jarvan indulged himself in a grin as he pushed himself up, crawling over Shyvana. She pressed herself into the bed, letting her leg slide down Jarvan's back ending resting on the back of Jarvan's hips. Shyvana bit her lower lip as she wrapped her arms around the prince's neck and pulled him down towards her, their lips locking together. Shyvana's hips came up, pressing firmly up against Jarvan's waist, the dragoness inhaling slightly as something hard pressed against her core. The prince dropped down next to the dragoness, grinning at her as the dragoness rolled towards him, trying to stay connected with him. She blushed, realizing she had been so worked up.

Shyvana tried to look away, but Jarvan grabbed her chin, leaned in and kissed her. She wriggled into the prince's arm, letting her hand slide down his side and along his stomach. The dragoness shivered as Jarvan let his fingers slowly play down the dragoness's chest, gently brushing along her stomach. Shyvana pushed up and kissed the prince, dragging him back over her as she felt his fingers slide down over her hips. Shyvana spread her legs slightly as she felt Jarvan's hand started to slide under the band of her underwear. The dragoness's skin was warm and soft to Jarvan's fingers which were rough from the endless hours every day they spent training. He felt Shyvana shiver as his fingers gently slid down along her lips, warm, wet and trembling with excitement.

Shyvana held onto the prince's neck as she kissed him deeply, her hand sliding down into his trousers. It was the prince's turn to shiver as Shyvana slowly ran a hand over his length, her fingers slowly exploring the ridges of his head and the veins of his member as her fingers gently ran down the length. Shyvana moaned slightly as she felt his member twitch in excitement under her soft touch, and she began to let her hand slowly run up and down the prince's massive member as his breathing started to grow heavy.

Jarvan could feel the dragoness growing warmer as he began to let his fingers tease over the dragoness's warm, moist flesh between her legs. He let his finger slide down her lips, gently parting them before sliding back up, starting to gently stroke the excited tip of her clit. Shyvana shuddered almost violently in excitement, inhaling sharply. Jarvan felt her fingers tighten around his member for a brief moment as he pressed against it, letting his finger drag over it. Jarvan tore his lips away from Shyvana and she immediately moaned. Jarvan let his fingers slide lower, feeling the warm, wet entrance to Shyvana's core spread under his fingers. The dragoness squirmed, letting a groan escape as Jarvan let his fingers just begin to press into the entrance before he slid them up and over her clit. Shyvana rolled under Jarvan's arms, wrapping her arm around him and pulling him down again, kissing him fiercely. The prince's fingers slipped and they pushed against the entrance to her core, the tightness quivering around the tips of his fingers. The dragoness moaned, shuddering again, her hand gripping the prince's member tightly. Jarvan let his fingers press slightly firmer against the entrance as he let them slide up, running gently around the entrance, gliding up to her clit for a moment and then back down, kneading and caressing the dragoness.

Jarvan trailed kisses down Shyvana's neck and started along her collar, alternating kissing, sucking the skin tenderly and then gently biting at her flesh. He let his lips slowly wrap around one of the excited pink nipples, taking it into his mouth. He let his tongue gently run over it, alternating gently suckling and tenderly nibbling as she started to buck under his touch. Jarvan continued manipulating the dragoness, her hand now clamping down around him member, the other knotted in the sheets.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana hissed softly, her body shuddering as her breathing grew ragged and violent. Jarvan circled her clit, rubbing it hard, watching as Shyvana tossed her head back, her eyes rolling back into her head. "Jarvan!" The prince slid two fingers down and plunged them deep inside of Shyvana's core. The dragoness screamed, her core tightening down around his fingers as he pressed firmly up against the front of her walls, stroking her gently as she lifted her hips off the bed, shuddering violently.


	3. Part II

Shyvana collapsed back onto the bed as she clamped her legs shut, panting hard, her hips shivering, spasming occasionally as she whimpered and pushing up against the prince. Her body was hot, her skin a pinkish, almost blue hue, her brilliant red hair spilled messily around her like a puddle of red silk. Jarvan slowly pulled his fingers out, eliciting a sharp moan from the dragoness that wavered as he exhaled slowly. Shyvana's panting slowly faded as she groaned, leaning towards Jarvan, pushing up against and looking up at him with big, glowing orange eyes. Horns arced back from the top of her head, scales showing on her cheeks, along her thighs, along her feet and hands. Jarvan slowly slid a hand into her blue fingers, holding it tight, lifting it to his lips and kissing it tenderly. He looked at her fingers as he held her hand back from his lips, running his thumb along the rough surface of the scales. There were no claws, though her fingernails were slightly longer than normal.

"Oh Jarvan..." Shyvana gasped, out of breath, her breasts rising and falling rapidly, pressing firmly against the prince. She leaned over and kissed the prince's chest tenderly, before pushing herself up and kissing his fiercely, wrapping her hands around his neck. Shyvana held on tight as she slowly slid down, dropping onto his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat. "That was…"

Jarvan kissed the crown of her head as the horns slid away and she looked up at him, her chin resting on his sternum. "Don't tell me you're already spent..." Jarvan said with a devious grin. Shyvana shivered, but smiled, her eyes fluttering slightly in excitement.

Shyvana lay back on the bed, blinking slowly as she breathed deeply. "You, your tongue, your fingers… they are evil." The dragoness whispered, shaking her head. She grabbed the prince's head and pulled him back up, smiling as she flowed up to meet him, feeling his warmth pushing against her stomach. She gently rocked into it as she rolled over the prince, letting her weight drop onto his hips as she pushed herself up. Jarvan lay back on the bed, grinning up at the dragoness. "It's my turn, now…" Shyvana murmured, grinning slightly. "I have something I want to try…"

"Should I be worried?" Jarvan teased, playfully. Shyvana blushed slightly, but grinned down at him.

"Maybe…" Shyvana dropped down and kissed Jarvan fiercely, taking him by surprise. Shyvana had felt something hard already pressing up against her numerous times, and she slowly began to rub her hips against it. She felt electricity run up and down her spine as she bumped against it in just the right place, and she had to bite back a moan. Shyvana slid one long, powerful leg up, gently draping it over Jarvan's shoulder, watching surprise slide over the his face. He had a look of wonder in his expression as he watched, entranced. Shyvana smiled invitingly as the prince kissed her leg, letting it slide gently away down his arm. The dragoness wrapped her arms around his neck and curled into his lap, pulling herself up and looking down into the prince's eyes. The prince searched her gaze for a moment, his cheeks blushed slightly.

"I love you." Jarvan whispered, running a hand over through her hair, sweeping some of the messy red locks from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, sweetly, before sitting back and offering her an inviting smile. "Shall I lead?"

"No." Shyvana said firmly, shaking her head, bangs bouncing into her face. "I want to do this. It's… well…" Her face flooded a violent red as she looked deep into the prince's eyes. She nervously tucked some of her crimson locks behind her ear. "The men from Victoria company… they always talk about something they got from their wives and girlfriends... something they say feels… _amazing._ " Shyvana's eyes strayed towards the prince's lap. "Del gave me some… uh… hints."

"Now I'm terrified." Jarvan chuckled softly, smiling as Shyvana puffed out a cheek, looking rueful.

"That's not funny." The dragoness murmured.

"Sorry." Jarvan leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Shyvana, pulling her close, kissing her slowly, softly. He felt the tension in Shyvana's body seem to melt away as her hands wrapped around his neck, holding onto him desperately, as if she were about to lose him.

"What… do you not trust me?" Shyvana teased, walking fingers along his arm, putting on a playful look, batting her eyes at the prince.

"I trust you far more than anyone else I know." Jarvan said softly, though he broke into a lopsided grin. "But I do not trust any advice that Delancey may have given you."

"I know…" Shyvana said, laughing softly, smiling at the prince. "Please? It's something that I really want to try… for you… with you…" Shyvana's cheeks darkened to a violent red against as she ducked her head, blushing. Jarvan caught her chin and lifted it till Shyvana looked up and met his gaze. Jarvan smiled confidently at her and then leaned forward, kissing her nose and then caressing her cheeks softly with his thumb. Shyvana leaned forward and kissed him before sliding into his arms, hugging him tight.

Jarvan chuckled softly. "For you, my love, anything."

Shyvana took a deep breath and pushed herself up, bringing her legs up, sitting in the prince's lap sideways, wrapping around arm around his neck as she kissed him. She slowly let her hand begin to trace over his body, drifting along scars and along over the lines of his muscles. Shyvana kept herself propped up on the prince's chest, kissing his passionately, slowly, and tenderly, dragging it out. Jarvan felt the dragoness's tongue run along his lower lip and Jarvan parted his, letting Shyvana's warm, sweet, almost spicy taste fill his head. It was intoxicating as their tongues tangled, her soft, warm lips pressed firmly against his.

Shyvana finally had to break the embrace, her breathing heavy as saliva dripped down her chin. Jarvan looked up at her, both breasts hanging just in front of his face, swaying and jiggling with each panting breath. Shyvana smiled as she slid a hand up into the prince's hair, pulling him forward, letting him suckle at one breast.

Jarvan slid a hand up onto Shyvana's side, slowly running down to her waist, taking her firm butt in hand, squeezing it softly. Shyvana moaned, color filling her cheeks, looking down at the prince.

"Behave yourself, my prince…" Shyvana whispered. "It's my turn to please you."

Jarvan sat back, grinning up at her, giving her butt one last squeeze. "Yes, my lady." He started to slide his hands away but Shyvana put her hand on top of his and pressed it back down onto her hips. Shyvana smiled at the prince invitingly before leaning in over the prince's body and kissing him fiercely. Crimson hair cascaded around their faces as Shyvana kissed the prince almost desperately, savagely, as if her life depended on it. Their tongues tangled almost violently before Shyvana finally pushed herself up, looking down at the prince, her face furiously blushed as if she were preparing herself.

Shyvana lay gently on the prince's chest, her breasts flattening against him as she let her head roll to the side, feeling his thick member press up against her side. The dragoness slowly slid down against the prince, kissing his neck tenderly, letting her warm sticky tongue trace over his skin, slowly sliding down towards his collar. Shyvana gently bit at Jarvan's warm, taut flesh, watching as he groaned softly, his chest rising sharply as he inhaled. She grinned to herself as she slowly trailed kisses down the prince's chest, matching his action from before. She gently licked at his nipple, and while the prince shifted as if he liked it, Shyvana didn't linger, she had something else she wanted now.

"And where did you learn that?" Jarvan whispered softly, his voice heavy as if he were jealous.

"Just mirroring the man I love…" Shyvana whispered playfully, her eyes flickered playfully.

Shyvana continued trailing kisses down the prince's chest, over his abs, caressing the prince's skin as she continued sliding down, dropping down into the prince's lap. Shyvana finally slid down till she was practically laying in his lap, staring at his boxers, her face burning a furious red as she watched his drawers twitching. Shyvana slowly lowered herself down, gently kissing the straining cloth, sweeping crimson locks behind her ears, sneaking a glance up at the prince. The prince slowly propped himself up on his arms, looking down at her, his cheeks burning the same shade of red as the dragoness's hair. Shyvana slid her hands up along the prince's thigh, running them up and over his hips onto his abs before slowly dragging them back down hooking her fingers in the waistband, dragging them down. Shyvana squirmed awkwardly, the boxers hung on the tip of the prince's member, pushing it high into the air before Shyvana frowned and finally used her strength to simply rip the pants up, tossing them away.

Shyvana blushed, as if she had been caught red handed, looking up at the prince. His face was a furious red, his mouth hanging open slightly as he looked down at the pale-skinned dragoness, magenta eyes looking timidly back at him.

"Sorry…" Shyvana said, glancing away.

"No…" Jarvan murmured. "Uh... that was… that was just really intense…" Jarvan glanced away, mumbling softly, but as Shyvana looked down, the prince was thick and as hard as before, if not more so. "…And kinda sexy." Heat billowed off the top of Shyvana's head as she looked at it, entranced by the girth and length of it. Shyvana slowly slid a hand up towards it, gently touching it again, slowly running her hands up towards the tip before slowly running back down, watching as the clear sticky liquid dripped from the tip. It throbbed, veins running along its length, the prince inhaling softly. Shyvana glanced up at him, watching as he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Shyvana wrapped her hand around the prince's member, holding it steady. Shyvana leaned forward and kissed it tenderly, feeling the warmth linger on her lips, Jarvan's scent filling her head, leaving her feeling faint. Her tongue flickered out and brushing against it, gently running up the tip of Jarvan's member. The prince shivered, and Shyvana blushed, feeling him twitch in hand. Shyvana looked up at him as she did it again, running her tongue up the tip again, watching his eyes roll back as he exhaled shakily. Shyvana lowered herself down further, letting her tongue run up the entire length. Shyvana closed her eyes and swallowed, letting Jarvan's taste fill her mouth.

"Shy…" Jarvan said softly, almost reverently, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He looked down at her, meeting her eyes. "Are you really going to…"

Shyvana smiled softly, gently stroking the prince's member. She blushed lightly, glancing up at the prince, flashing him a small smile. "I want to... I want to be able to pleasure you…"

"You already do…" Jarvan said softly. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, exhaling heavily as Shyvana slid her hand up and down his member again. "Just your presence at my side alone brings me pleasure."

Shyvana smiled, blushing as she beamed at him. "Sweet talker." Jarvan started to comment but his mouth was frozen open as she gave him a coy look before dropping her head, kissing the tip of his member before slowly sliding her lips down until they were wrapped tightly around the prince's member. Jarvan gasped and exhaled heavily again as Shyvana gently sucked on the tip, her lips sliding upwards over the prince's head.

Jarvan hissed softly. "Mind the teeth…"

Shyvana nodded nervously as she swept some of her crimson locks behind an ear, looking up at him, slowly wrapping her lips over the tip again, and carefully sliding them down again until he was filling her mouth. Shyvana let her tongue play against the tip in her mouth, watching as the prince groaned softly, his breathing sharpening. Shyvana slowly slid back, keeping her lips wrapped over her teeth as she slowly sat back. She licked her lips softly as she considered the prince's member for several seconds. She glanced up at Jarvan before blushing furiously again and dropping her head. She took him into her mouth, letting her tongue slowly swirl around it, watching Jarvan. She felt his hips begin to move, as if struggling underneath her touch. She slowly slid her lips down over his member, slowly taking more and more of his member in her mouth until she could fit no more. Shyvana choked slightly before sliding back, gently kissing and then licking at it hesitantly.

"Is it… good?" Shyvana murmured, watching as Jarvan's head came up, his eyes dark and hooded as he stared down at her. Shyvana slowly work her hand along the bottom of the shaft, gently testing, watching as the prince clamped his eyes shut, inhaling sharply before looking down at her. He opened his mouth to speak but Shyvana's hand slid down his member, slick and hot with her saliva, his member twitching. His voice faltered, wavering, his shoulders tightening.

"It's…" Jarvan shivered, inhaling and exhaling again. "It's … _very_ good."

Shyvana beamed, her hand still running up and down his member, watching as he writhed slightly, shifting under her touch. She looked up and watched Jarvan for a moment, slowly letting her hand drift up and down his length, one hand still pressed against his hips. Shyvana slowly took the tip back into her mouth again and gently sucked on it as she slid her lips up and off of it, her tongue flickering out over it. She held it slightly away and kissed the side, slowly wrapping her lips halfway around it and sucking on it, watching as Jarvan groaned again. She continued down his member slowly, watching the prince shiver. Shyvana felt her body grow warm, the warmth and heat between her legs growing hotter and hotter. She slid on hand down her body, over the rise of her chest, electricity running through her body as her fingers slid over her breast. She continued slower and pressed a finger into the warmth between her legs, shivering as her fingers ran over her clit.

 _This is exciting!_

Jarvan gasped as Shyvana's hand tightened around his member. Shyvana looked up at him and then forced herself to continue, loosening her grip slightly before running her hand up his length, coiling it around the tip, slowly stroking the tip as she ran her tongue along the length. Shyvana slowly worked her way back up, her hand coming up from between her legs. Shyvana blushed furiously, seeing her dripping fingers.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan murmured softly. She looked up, watching as the prince squirmed as her lips wrapped slowly over the tip, sliding back down. Shyvana kept her hand wrapped around his member possessively as she slowly squeezed, tugging on it gently. Shyvana yelped, feeling something warm pressing up against your core. She looked down her body and saw a firm, muscled arm slowly pressing against her, sliding along her sticky inner thighs. Jarvan carefully slid a finger along her lips, gently brushing and pushing against her clit. He felt her entire body shiver, her grip tightening around his member. He slowly slid a finger along her, gently running along the silken entrance, gently swirling his finger around before plunging it inside. Shyvana moaned, falling against Jarvan's lap, both hands now wrapped around his member. Shyvana's hands only slowly ran along it, violent shivers running up and down her spine as Jarvan's powerful, thick finger slowly slid deeper and deeper inside her.

"Shyvana…" Jarvan murmured softly. Shyvana looked up at him and blushed furiously as she moaned, letting her warm, moist breath wash over his member. The prince shivered again, his member twitching excitedly. Shyvana whimpered softly, feeling his fingers sliding in and out of her, pressing up against the front of her walls. She coiled around him as she squirmed, pushing herself up, shivering, her arms shaking.

Shyvana ran her tongue up along the bottom of the prince's member to the very tip. It was glossy and damp and she dropped her lips over the top, taking it into her mouth and gently sucking on it as she slowly started to slide her hands up and down the prince. She slowly began to slide her lips up and down over the tip, looking up and meeting the prince's clear blue eyes. She blushed but didn't stop, slowly taking him into her mouth, sliding back up again, almost to the very tip. Shyvana kept a firm grip on the base of the prince's member, running her other hand up and down the length. She started stroking the base, slowly working up and down, but she struggled with the motion. She drew her head back slightly but kept her hand going, slowly settling into a rhythm as she stroked up and down. She watched as Jarvan's breathing grew heavier as she did and she slowly lowered her lips down again. She wrapped her lips around him and gently sucked on the tip, continuing to stroke.

"Shyvana… I'm... close…" Jarvan whispered. Shyvana whimpered as she felt his fingers slide deeper inside her core, sucking harder, the rhythm growing faster and faster. His hand slid free of her legs, gripping her thigh. "Shyvana…" Jarvan panted. "Shyvana! SHYVANA!" He leaned forward, grabbing the dragoness's head, his hands getting tangled in her long red hair.

Jarvan bucked up as he came, Shyvana holding onto his member as she felt something warm and sticky spray up into her mouth. Shyvana held on, continuing to suck softly as the thick, slimy, sticky liquid filled her mouth. Shyvana waited till his member stopped pulsing. Shyvana slowly slid her lips off, sucking all the sticky fluid clean as the prince's hands fell away. She pushed herself up, holding it in her mouth. It was bitter and salty, but Shyvana swallowed it all down. She shivered, finally looking up at her prince, panting heavily, her face blushed a furious red.

Jarvan's head was hanging back, his chest heaving. Shyvana gently ran a hand up his hips onto his abs. He looked down and met her gaze, his face blushing a furious red. Shyvana beamed at him as she crept upwards, curling into his lap. Jarvan kissed her head, wrapping her up in his arms. Shyvana squirmed happily, chuckling throatily as she pressed up against the prince, sliding into the crook of his arms, kissing his neck tenderly. Jarvan grabbed her chin and pulled her over, wrapping an arm around her waist before kissing her deeply. Shyvana smiled as she laid on the prince's chest, pulling herself up closer to him. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest, matching the excitement she felt in her own.

"That was…" Jarvan shook his head, sighing softly as he sank down onto the bed, groaning softly. "That was incredible." He gently stroked the dragoness's spine, letting his fingers slowly run up and down her back. Shyvana grinned, gently kissing the prince's chest. She wore a cat-like smile as she wrapped an arm across his chest, her fingers gently stroking his side.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Shyvana purred, flashing the prince a small, nervous smile. "If you like, I can do it more…"

"Uh…" The prince blushed furiously, though he kept his eyes glued on the dragoness.

Shyvana blushed, almost as furiously, pushing herself up slightly as she shook her head. "No, no… I'm not trying to say… uh…" She buried her face against the prince's chest. "Oh, this is so embarrassing…"

Jarvan chuckled softly, continuing to gently stroke the dragoness's back. He could feel her body warming as she shivered slightly, his fingers running all the way down her back towards her butt. He gently cupped it, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, look at me, my love."

Shyvana took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. She glanced up over her arm, fluttering her eyes at the prince, flashing him with a soft but nervous smile. "Yes?" She asked coyly, her smile growing slightly. Jarvan lifted her chin as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, letting his lips linger on hers as he slowly slid back. He looked deep into her eyes, searching them gently. Shyvana's eyes glowed brightly, flecks of gold and orange glimmering brilliantly as she offered him a smile. "Yes, my prince?"

Jarvan leaned forward and kissed her tenderly again, leaning his forehead against hers, still looking deep into her eyes. "You can tell me anything. I won't laugh and it won't ever change how I feel about you." He kissed her once again, holding her cheek in hand, gently caressing it with his thumb. Shyvana blushed, but she nodded, smiling at the prince.

"Yes." She agreed, her smile growing. She took a deep breath, gently tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear, wrapping her hand around Jarvan's. She entrapped his hand in hers, slowly sliding it forward. She kissed his palm lovingly before looking up at the prince. "I… well…" she glanced away, blushing furiously. "I really enjoyed that. I didn't know what to expect, but…" Shyvana ducked her head, hiding her eyes. "It was exciting." Jarvan blushed, meeting her gaze, the dragoness blushing furiously. "Knowing… feeling you enjoy it, watching my control over you…" Shyvana shivered slightly, looking up at the prince with a smile. "It was… exhilarating. Knowing you think of me as… as…"

"Irresistible." Jarvan murmured. Shyvana beamed at him, pressing her cheek against him chest, holding him tight. "Gorgeous… delicious…"

"Yes." Shyvana blushed, but she continued to beam back at him, glowing as she met his gaze. Jarvan's cheeks were pink but she sighed, contently. She leaned back against the prince's chest, simply content listening to his heartbeat, feeling his chest rise and fall. She felt attached, connected to him, her heart swelling as she hugged him tight. "Watching your face, feeling your body move under my fingers… listening to you call my name…" She shook her head. "It makes my body feel all warm and…" Shyvana ducked her head again, shivering. "When you grabbed my hair and held me, feeling you in my mouth… it was… indescribable."

"You're telling me." Jarvan said, groaning softly. "That was... inhumanly good."

Shyvana kissed his chest again. "I've… well, I wanted to try this with you for a while, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. It makes my heart swell, knowing you did… watching the pleasure on your face and feeling it in your body… I… I loved it."

"I loved it too…" Jarvan said softly, "Almost as much as I love you." Jarvan leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

Shyvana leaned against him, simply listening to his heartbeat. "I love you too, Jarvan." Shyvana giggled softly, her shoulders shaking as she laughed.

Jarvan grinned, looking down at her. "What's so funny?" He asked, brushing hair from her face, watching her expression with a grin.

"It was something I heard that didn't make sense till now." Shyvana said, shaking her head, blushing lightly. "A joke Del told me." Jarvan shot her a quizzical look. "She said that doing this means I wouldn't have to worry about children. I only just got why." Shyvana said, blushing, shaking her head.

Jarvan laughed aloud, shaking his head. "Of course she said that." He sighed, smiling lopsidedly at the dragoness. "So what, you don't want to have my children?" He put on an expression of mock offense as Shyvana shook her head, smiling

"No, quite the opposite." She said, blushing slightly. She rested a hand over her stomach. "Though… I don't know if I can…" She looked up to the prince, sadness in her eyes.

"Hey, none of that." Jarvan said, shaking his head. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "It's just going to take some practice and maybe a bit of luck."

"Practice?" Shyvana murmured, her eyebrow raising as she looked up at Jarvan. "Jarvan Lightshield, are you trying to seduce me again already?"

"Looking at your naked body is hard enough for me." Jarvan said, grinning. "Maybe I just don't want the night to end yet, my love…"

Shyvana slid back for a brief moment, arching her back before she surged forward and slid a leg over the prince's lap as she pulled herself on top of him. She held up the drenched white bottoms for the prince to see before letting them fall away from her finger. She pushed a hand against the prince's chest as she dropped into his lap, their hips pressed together She felt his member pressing up against her as she leaned over the prince, her breasts lightly brushing against him. Shyvana lewdly dragged her hips over Jarvan's member, pushing herself up as she gently dragged her molten core over the length of his member, leaving it slick and hot. Shyvana leaned forward, slowly running her hands through his hair, wrapping them around his neck as she leaned in and kissed him, flowing into his arms.

Shyvana kissed the prince passionately, their lips locked together. Their tongues tangled, and Shyvana felt the prince's hands slide up along her thighs. Jarvan finally grasped her butt, squeezing it, gently dragging it along his member, gently pushing up against her, groaning softly. Shyvana sat up in his lap, continuing to grind up and down the length of the prince's member, pushing herself up, her hands planted firmly on his hips. Jarvan watched her move, his eyes gently sliding up and down the dragoness's body. They danced from below her hips, up to her chest, her eyes, and then down along her stomach. Shyvana felt her body grow warm under Jarvan's gaze, and she slunk forward, leaning over the prince again. She kissed him, lavishly trailing kisses along his jaw. Shyvana let her body rest against the prince's, feeling the warmth of his chest against her. She let her lips brush gently against the prince's ears, gently blowing warm air over it. She felt the prince shiver as Shyvana kissed it tenderly.

"What makes you think I'm going to let the night end so soon?"

Shyvana felt Jarvan's member grow hard underneath her. She smiled as she pushed herself back up, looking down at the prince, watching his face blush furiously. She slowly started rocking, rolling her hips gently and groaning softly as she felt her clit run gently along his member. Jarvan felt his member grow warm and damp as she groaned softly, keeping his hands on her hips.

Shyvana kept sliding up and down his member, pushing further up towards the tip, feeling it start to catch on her entrance. She gently took the head of his member in hand and gently stroked it, watching as the prince closed his eyes and groaned softly. Shyvana leaned forward, letting her hands creep around the prince's neck as she leaned forward and kissed him, their lips pressed firmly together as their tongues tangled, Shyvana's hips grinding hard against the prince. Shyvana squirmed, adjusting slightly, pushing herself further up the prince's member. It tugged gently against her entrance, the thick head spreading her lips as she bumped against it, moaning softly. Jarvan tried to drag her hips down onto it, but Shyvana resisted, letting it just start to push into her, stretching her wide, before letting it slip away, bumping hard against her clit.

Jarvan ran his hands long Shyvana's smooth, strong thighs, taking in the warmth and the velvety texture of her legs, letting his hand run up along her hip. Shyvana gently shifted her hips, twisting slightly, slowly writhing in a circular motion. The dragoness hugged the prince's head to her chest, moaning softly as she felt him nip at her breasts, his warm lips wrapping gently around one nipple, sucking on it softly. She shivered as the prince grasped her butt firmly, pulling her hard against his hips, electricity running up her spine as she felt his member run its entire length up her clit, drenched with her warm sticky juices. Jarvan watched the pleasure running over her face, taking in each little moan of pleasure and groan of longing as Shyvana continued grinding against him. Jarvan let his hand gently run over her smooth, powerful stomach, coiling and uncoiling with ever delectable roll of her body, every long, drawn out motion driving the prince mad with desire. He watched her body, his eyes dragging slowly over her form, every move she made the epitome of sex, power and grace, drawing the prince in, transfixing him utterly.

Jarvan slowly began to slide a hand up Shyvana's side, but the dragoness pushed it back down, shaking her head slowly as she leaned forward, red hair cascading around them. Jarvan gently kissed her chest, slowly letting his lips slide closer, taking one of Shyvana's tender, excited nipples back into his mouth, suckling at it, letting his teeth gently run over soft pink flesh, eliciting a soft moan from the dragoness. She pushed his head back, sitting high against his chest and slowly lowered her lips down to his, kissing him tenderly, briefly, before drawing back to look deep into the prince's eyes. Shyvana gently ran a few fingers along the prince's brow, brushing dark hair from his face. She fell still, simply looking deep into the prince's pale blue eyes, the prince gazing back up into her glowing magenta orbs.

"I love you." Shyvana said softly.

"I love you too." Jarvan replied, a smile on his lips. "Shyvana, I…"

She pushed a finger to his lips, tenderly kissing the finger, offering the prince a warm, inviting smile. "There is no need for further words." She whispered softly. "Hearing you utter those words is all I need to be happy. All of this… the politicians, Demacia, the throne…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter to me. Your words, your love, your warmth… it sustains me. All I want, all I need… is you, my prince. My king."

Shyvana leaned in and kissed Jarvan, desperately, as if they had been apart for years, not seconds. She slowly slid down, pressing the tip of the prince's member against the entrance of her molten core, her hot, sticky juices dripping down his member. She began to press more and more or her weight down, gently forcing it inside of her. Slowly, her lips started to wrap around the head of his member, slowly sliding him in, inch by massive inch. Shyvana twiste her hips, feeling it spreading her wide, as if about to rip her apart. Shyvana groaned, her voice shuddered as she exhaled slowly, her head falling back. Jarvan kissed her neck as she slowly slid further down, her lips finally wrapping fully around the head of his member. Shyvana breathed deeply, Jarvan keeping his arms wrapped tight around her back, one on the small of her back, the other wrapped up between her shoulder blades. Jarvan groaned softly, feeling Shyvana's tight, warm core wrapping tight around him as he slid deeper and deeper inside of her. Jarvan pressed Shyvana down the last few inches, feeling his member pressed deep inside, hard against her womb. Shyvana whimpered softly, feeling Jarvan's hips pressed up against hers. Jarvan exhaled slowly, the dragoness's core wrapped around his member like a vice.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana bit the prince's shoulder to keep herself from screaming. Jarvan hissed against the bite, her core quivering, coiling around him. Shyvana panted, gasping for breath, but with each gasp she bumped against his member. Jarvan, his hands now sliding down to her butt, gently tugged it upwards, sliding his member slowly from the dragoness's core, her body quaking as he drew it out. He slid her up, feeling her lips gripping at his member, as if drawing him back inside of her. Shyvana whimpered as she rested up against his chest, till only the very tip of his member remained trapped inside, her core unwilling to let it slide out, wrapped tight around him. Jarvan shoved it back in, much faster this time, and Shyvana screamed, her teeth clamped onto the prince's shoulder. Jarvan began to draw himself out again, feeling the ridge of the head of his member slowly scraping along the coils of Shyvana's walls. She felt him begin to coil around him, her core tightening, seizing, Shyvana's grip on the prince tightening, as if trying to hold the prince deep inside. Jarvan slowed the strokes, letting the long, slow motions linger deep inside of her, sliding all the way in and nearly all the way out with every stroke. Jarvan held her butt, letting his hands slide up to her hips, her flesh rough under his touch where scales had started to show on her pale blue-grey skin.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana hissed, finally releasing his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. The prince felt the warmth of her body growing, the heat of her core slowly rising with every stroke. "Oh, Jarvan!" Shyvana wrapped her legs around the prince's hips, drawing him in, fighting against him as he tried to lift her up. Shyvana bucked as the prince grabbed her and broke her hold on his body and slowly slid her around, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. Shyvana moaned as she leaned back against the prince, blushing furiously as he ran a hand up her stomach and grasped her chest. Shyvana practically screamed as Jarvan kissed and bit at her neck. She panted, leaning back against the prince, shivering as his member coursed in and out, pushing hard against the front of her walls.

Shyvana held onto the prince's thighs as he gently pulled Shyvana over onto their sides, grabbing one of her hips as he slowed his thrusts, gently pushing in and out of her core. Jarvan slowly pulled out of Shyvana and she whimpered softly as he did. She glanced back, panting softly, sweat pouring off her body as looking up at the prince with half-hooded, glowing orange eyes.

"Why…" Shyvana moaned, shivered slightly as she wiggled. "Why did you stop…" Shyvana looked at her hand and opened her mouth to voice concern, but Jarvan immeadiately slid forward and kissed her fiercely. Shyvana groaned softly as his lips finally slid back. Jarvan took one of her hands into his and gently stroked her check, meeting her with an expression of desire and longing on his face.

"Don't even start." Jarvan said softly. "You are gorgeous, even like this."

"Thank you…" Shyvana whispered hoarsely as she smiled up at the prince, sliding her arms around his neck and gently pulled him down into a long, passionate kiss. Jarvan smiled warmly at her and gently rolled the dragoness onto her stomach and leaned down, gently, kissing her butt. Shyvana blushed, sliding a hand back to cover herself, looking up at the prince nervously. "Jarvan?"

The prince gently kissed his way up the dragoness's back, tenderly kissing at her neck, feeling the nervousness flow from her body. He slowly ran his hands up her thighs, over her butt and up her back. Shyvana groaned softly as his hands ran across her shoulders, gently stroking the stress her body before slowly starting back down. The prince let his hands run under the edge of her body, under her breast before rising up over her hips to grasp her butt. Shyvana blushed softly, feeling the prince's eyes raking over her as she tried to look back at him. He grabbed her and gently squeezed, slowly spreading it, taking in her firm, round ass. Jarvan gently brought her hips up, slowly sliding his hand between her legs. Shyvana shivered softly, feeling the prince's fingers run up the inside of her thighs. The prince gently stroked her thigh, sliding his hand up and gently stroked the dragoness's clit. Shyvana shivered softly as she tried to push herself up, but she collapsed back onto the bed.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana murmured softly, trying to look back to him. "Please… keep going…" She couldn't push herself up though, her arms quivering from the pleasure coursing through her body, her head fuzzy, her mind only wanting more of the prince's affection. "I… I want you…"

Jarvan smiled as he leaned over her and gently kissed her shoulder, slowly working back down, his fingers working the opposite direction from on her thighs. The dragoness moaned softly, her body twitching involuntarily as his fingers dragged over her clit, slowly sliding down her hot, sticky slit and gently running over the entrance to her molten core. Shyvana moaned softly, feeling his fingers gently work around the edge, the dragoness finding herself pushing back against his hand, hoping, desiring to feel him inside of her. Her body was on fire, burning with desire as she started to push herself up, trying to crawl towards the prince. Shyvana gasped as Jarvan slowly slid his fingers inside of her, falling back to the bed. Shyvana moaned happily as she felt his fingers slide deeper, twisting about before slowly sliding back out. Shyvana felt the absence of her beloved prince inside of her, but she noticed as Jarvan slid behind her, looking down over her. His gaze raked over her most private areas felt like fire on her skin, and though she loved the feeling, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as the prince caressed her with his gaze. Shyvana dragged a hand back and pressed it over herself, blushing furiously.

"This is embarrassing…" She murmured softly, trying to look back at Jarvan. "What are you… Jarvan!" She yelped, moaning sharply as the prince lined his member up and gently began teasing the dragoness, gently dragging it along her the entrance to her core. She shivered, feeling the warm head of his member drag over her dripping, hot silken entrance. Shyvana felt the tip of his member kiss the entrance to her core as the prince place both hands on her shapely ass, only to drag it away. She felt the prince gently nudge against her and Shyvana felt herself starting to push back, trying to draw the prince inside of her. "Jarvan…" She whispered softly. "Please… stop… no teasing me… just... Take me!" Jarvan bumped against her only once before she screamed as he shoved into the dragoness. The prince forced his hips flush with the dragoness's butt, the head of his member broaching her, driving all the way into the depth of her core at once. His head stretched the dragoness wide as she felt it slide deep inside of her, deeper than before, pushing hard against her womb as the prince grunted, holding her hips. Shyvana screamed out as the prince forced himself into her, all the way up to the hilt of his member. He slid deep inside her and Shyvana screamed, her voice slowly trailing off as the prince slowly started to slide out. Shyvana's hand fell away and she blushed furiously, though she couldn't find her voice to protest.

Shyvana felt like an animal, being taken like this, but the pleasure was indescribable, wave after wave of electric pleasure coursing through her body as she felt Jarvan sliding in and out of her. The prince felt her hot, wet coils caressing his member, as if trying to suck the prince dry. Shyvana whimpered and moaned as her arms fell limp and her shoulders dropped to the bed. She gripped at the sheet desperately, biting at the blanket as she fought back the urge to scream, Jarvan's member deep inside of her, his hips slapping against her butt.

"Jarvan!" Shyvana screamed, feeling something building within her. "Jarvan!" The feeling was building, her entire body tightening down as she felt her core tightening down around the prince. Jarvan pushed through, gripping her butt tighter as he grunted, forcing himself deeper and deeper with every stroke. "JARVAN!" Shyvana screamed as she came, hard, her legs shaking violently as she grabbed the prince's legs, trying desperately to get him to stop, to give her just a bare moment to catch her breath and let her mind stop spinning. "Jarvan!"

"Shyvana!" The prince shouted, holding onto her hips, draping his body over her as he fell atop her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. Shyvana gasped, crying out in another silent scream as she felt the prince forcing himself into her with all of his strength. He felt her core squirming around him, her coils drawing his member deeper inside as she clawed at what little she could get her hand on. Jarvan stayed atop her, holding on desperately as she came, coiling harder around squeezing his member like a vice, almost as if it were milking him, sucking out the last of the come from his member. Shyvana grabbed his hands and she screamed in pleasure, feeling the heat of Jarvan's seed filling her. It poured into her, gushing and filling her completely, his hips writhing almost uncontrollably as he gave into to the pleasure, sticky white liquid gushing out as he force his member in again. Jarvan groaned as his member pulsed almost violently, filling her womb, painting her insides entirely white.

Jarvan finally fell still, his arms wrapped around Shyvana as he collapsed next to her, holding onto the dragoness, tightly keeping his body firmly pressed against her. He felt the dragoness's hips quivering as his flaccid member slowly drew out of her, the dragoness whimpering softly as she began to leak. Quakes ran up and down the dragoness's body, and the prince kept his arms wrapped around the dragoness under her body finally fell still, only her chest rising and falling as she panted.

"Jarvan…" Shyvana murmured softly, groaning happily as she rolled slightly, kissing the prince tenderly. Jarvan smiled back at her, still panting heavily. Shyvana slid her fingers into his, wrapping them over one another, low on her stomach, her core still full of his seed. It was hot inside her as she groaned again, pushing back against him, basking in the heat of his body and the calming rhythm of his breathing. The prince gently kissed her neck and shoulder, resting his head against her warm blue skin.

"That was..." She gasped in between pants, unable to find the words.

"Indescribable." Jarvan murmured between his own deep breaths. Jarvan slid gently out of her, the Dragoness shaking and hissing as he did, her entire body tender now, the slightest touch enough to cause her to twitch and quake. Shyvana could feel something leaking from inside her, the thick, sticky fluid dribbling down her, causing her to twitch more.

Jarvan handed her a tissue as she sloppily cleaned up, her hands shaking so violently that she could barely manage. Jarvan had to help her, causing the dragoness to blush, but Jarvan was gentle as possible, carefully tending to the spent liquids before balling the tissue up and casting it off the bed. Jarvan lifted the blankets up as Shyvana slid under, the chill of the air sweeping around them. Jarvan pulled them up as Shyvana curled up in a ball against his side.

"Can I stay just like this?" Shyvana murmured as she draped a leg possessively over Jarvan's lap, tucking on hand under her chin and wrapping the other over his chest as she lay her head on his shoulder. Jarvan wrapped one arm around her back and tucked the other up under his pillow, sighing contently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Jarvan replied softly, sweetly. Shyvana took his hand and lifted it to her lips, kissing it gently.

"I love you, Jarvan." The dragoness's hoarse whisper was barely audible amid the silent room as she almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too, Shyvana." The prince whispered back.

Wrapped in the embrace of the dragoness, tangled among the blankets, the prince fell asleep.


	4. An Additional Story

I recently wrote a short Snowdown story for the lovely Methionin as a Christmas present, similar to my two "Embrace" stories, following a distant future Snowdown between our resident Prince and Dragoness.

If you're interested, you can find the story on her profile. The story is titled "A Steamy Demacian Snowdown". If anyone has any ideas about a good way to link or share this story, please let me know if there is an easier way to connect or link it from a story or something similar.

Thanks for all of the support!

-Val


End file.
